Turmoil
by Namine Rose25
Summary: The Viridian Forest was a calm peaceful place, despite this calming setting Gold's emotions were in turmoil. Spoilers for FRLG and Emerald. Gold may be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1-Gold

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first new story under the pen name Namine Rose25, hope you enjoy this little glimpse into Gold's mind. I have edited this to lengthen it a bit and make the ending not as abrupt.

Turmoil

The young boy sighed as he kicked a small stone on the forest path. Viridian forest, the location the boy, known as Gold, was currently at. The calm peaceful feeling of the forest that was a symbol of home to Yellow and apparently Silver was nothing like Gold's inner turmoil. He had just found out that his (reluctantly admitted) best friend, his mentor, and his other seniors had been petrified in Vermillion City, a place he was due to arrive at later. Professor Oak had called Serious Gal and Gold in to find a way to reverse the current predicament. Later this afternoon the two of them were to be shipped off to Two Island for training in order to obtain the ultimate move for their starter type, so that they could begin their plan. Meanwhile, Silver and their seniors would be sent to the Battle Frontier that was about to be opened in Hoenn until they could be freed from their stone prison.

Gold had come to the forest with the hope of clearing his head. The whole thing was odd, even by dexholder standards. Being turned to stone was impossible, time travel was an even more plausible phenomenon then petrification. Gold would know, since he himself had been stuck in time. It was just Silver's luck though that he was pulled into this mess while searching for his home and family. Gold couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, Straw Hat Girl as well. Neither of them had been involved with this to begin with. Seniors Red, Green, and Blue had run across Team Rocket on the Sevii Islands and had to once again foil their plans, but they had been forced to hold the final confrontation here in the Viridian forest. Gold wasn't particularly sure how Silver and Yellow had gotten involved, but they had been. Now they were stone just like the others.

Gold clenched his fists as he felt a surge of anger towards Team Rocket; they seemed to be involved with everything in some way or another. What bothered him most was that he truly didn't what to feel about the situation as a whole. He felt anger of course, but he was also worried. Whatever had turned his friends to stone was still out there somewhere. If his seniors couldn't beat it, then what were the chances that anyone else could? Whatever or whoever it was, they wouldn't go down without a fight and they probably wouldn't let the others go very easily either. It made Gold, the cocky immature brat that he often was, apprehensive. Between that, anger at Team Rocket, and worry for his friends he was an emotional wreck. It bothered him, which was something he would never tell Serious Gal or Silver about since he would never hear the end of it then, that those emotions were so mixed up and prominent. In all honesty, it scared him that they might fail to save their world and revive their friends. He was supposed to be strong; he had saved the world and survived being thrown into the time rift. Red was even stronger since he was the Battler and their leader, even if he was a little oblivious at times, and he had fallen to their mysterious enemy.

"Gold!" A voice broke him out of his internal struggle. Gold turned toward the voice that called him seeing Crystal running toward him with her Tupeon flying behind her.

"What's up, Serious Gal?" He replied hoping that she wouldn't notice how conflicted he was. She scowled at the nickname the golden eyed boy had bestowed upon her, but responded to his question nonetheless.

"We have to head to Vermillion City or we'll miss the ship to the Sevii Islands."

"Right, then let's go!" Gold declared in his usual loud manner before taking out a pokeball as Crys shook her head at his attitude. The boy sent out his Mantaro and the two teens headed out to Vermillion.

"What's on your mind? You seemed distracted earlier." Gold looked at her in surprise at the question. He had thought his emotions hadn't shown through. Guess Silver was right when he said the Gold's poker face sucked, he would have to work on that one.

"I'm fine Serious Gal! Just psyched to save our seniors and Silv, I'm gonna hold this one over him forever." The boy smiled at the blue haired girl, a faked smile but a smile nonetheless. Said girl sighed at her friend's comment believing that he would do just that.

"Why don't we just focus on getting the ultimate moves first? You can plan how you want to gloat to Silver after that." Both then turned forward and lapsed into silence, determination coming to the forefront of their minds.

'Don't worry guys we're going to save you!' Gold thought as they continued the first leg of their journey. His feelings may have been mixed up, but their goal was cemented in his mind and he knew that the two of them would do whatever they could to achieve it.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Reviews are welcome and so are tips.


	2. Chapter 2-Crys

So I figured that it was time for me to write a chapter from Cry's point of view. It picks up almost immediately after Gold's chapter ends. Hope you enjoy this second installment in Turmoil.

Ch 2. Crys

It was odd, his face was so serious. While the current predicament definitely called for this change in expression, and she would have been grateful if this had been under any other circumstances, his complete and total transformation unnerved her. The boy held no trace of his usually boisterous attitude. His earlier smile had been forced and she mostly played along with his charade, but now she could not understand what he was thinking and it frightened her. They would have to work together to free their friends, but now Gold seemed like a total stranger.

She winced at the thought of her friends. Yellow's kindness and Blue's energy were truly missed. Yellow was perhaps her closest friend amongst the dexholders. She understood why Silver was willing to let Gold into his life without more of a fight, he was so much like Blue that it must have been a comfort to the distant red haired boy. While she was closer to her fellow female dexholders, her male seniors also left a hole in her heart. The two boys left an impression on anyone, but their personalities complemented and contrasted each others so well that it was hard to think of one of the boys without the other. The silent way that Green worked on projects and the exhilaration that flowed from Red at the prospect of a battle were hard to forget. Remembering the antics that Silver was dragged into by Gold brought a smile to her face despite the solemn air that surrounded them. The two were so similar to their seniors that their friendship was far from surprising.

A tear slipped from her eye as she sorted through memories of her friends, her hope for their rescue fluctuating with each mile as she flew to the port city of Vermillion. Said city was still repairing the damage caused by Team Rocket's airship, damage that was only a small piece of the larger picture. Team Rocket seemed to be the plague that haunted the position of the dexholder since her seniors first received the devices years ago. It was up to her and Gold now to rescue their friends, and try and figure out what possessed the ability to petrify them.

A warmer blast of air brought her out of her thoughts, the bay was just ahead and their ship, the Sea Gallop, shone in the sunlight. Catching the determined look on Gold's face hope soared in her chest as they made the descent to the docks. Gold may have been acting like a stranger at the moment, but he was still a stranger to her when they battled the Mask of Ice, all of her friends were, but if they were able to triumph in the past then everything would work out, and maybe this new side to Gold could be the key. 'It is more than possible', she realized grinning, 'we can save them! So don't worry guys, we are on our way!'

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I was initially reluctant to write from Cry's point of view, while I am more similar to her personality wise, she is not my favorite character and I felt like I was not able to give justice to her character. Her voice was harder to write then Gold's was. All tips and reviews are welcome! A person cannot become a better writer without reviews from peers! I am truly thankful to all of you you have read this story.


End file.
